Una aventura loca
by Kelpie-chan
Summary: Master Hand y Crazy Hand se han ido de vacaciones,ahora todos sean vuelto locos por su falta de liderazgo y los únicos que pueden resolver este problema son: Sonic y Jigglypuff,si quieren saber mas lea y disfrute.
1. ¡No te vayas Master Hand!

¡Hola amigos!,yo quiero anunciar que esta es mi primer fanfic y que no sean tan duros en juzgarlo, así que por favor lea y disfrute

¡Ah! otra cosa nada es mio,es propiedad de Nintendo/Sega/.

* * *

Era una linda mañana cualquiera en la Mansion Smash,hasta que de pronto se escucho un ruido en la cocina al parecer de Peach.

-¡Ven aquí rata comelona!- dijo Peach con cierto enfado golpeando por todas partes.

-¡Pikaaa! (traducción: ¡Noooo!)- dijo Pikachu corriendo con un pastel en su espalda y corriendo como loco para que Peach no lo golpe.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo Peach agarrando a Pikachu de la cola,luego riendo diabolicamente.

-Pi pi ka pi chu (traducción: suéltame,por favor,suéltame-diciendo casi Peach siguió riendo,hasta que Master Hand apareció.

-Oigan,oigan,¿que sucede aquí?-pregunto Master Hand algo molesto.

Peach trago saliva y decidió contestarle:

-Pues,veras Master Hand ... ¡esa rata robo el pastel que hice y- ¡Pikaaa! (traducción: ¡mentira!)-dijo interrumpiendo a Peach y en eso comenzaron a discutiendo.

-¡Silencio!-dijo Master Hand aun molesto,y desapareciendo y quedando solos Peach y Pikachu.

Luego Master Haand se quedo en su escritorio tomando una taza de café (no pregunten como una mano toma café) y luego apareció Crazy Hand y luego que escucharon gritos y golpes Master Hand suspiro y dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones,Crazy Hand ¿tu que piensas?-dijo un poco calmado tomando otro sorbo de café.Luego se oyo otro golpe y Crazy Hand respondió:

-Bueno,creo que ...- interrumpido por voces de los smashers y rápidamente los dos fueron a ver que siempre ellos peleando por la comida que hay en el desayuno,despues que terminaron Master Hand anuncio algo que altero a todos los smashers.

-¡Oigan todos!,yo y Crazy Hand tenemos que anunciar algo que es...- pero luego fue interrumpido por Kirby.

-¿Vamos a ir a un curso de comida?-dijo Kirby rugiendo su estomago aunque ya habia comido.

-No Kirby,los únicos que se van a ir somos nosotros- dijo Master Hand,pero todo el mundo quedo sorprendido ¿como que se iban a ir?.

¿Ehhh?-dijeron todos al unisono

¿A donde se van a ir Master Hand?pregunto Link aun confundido y Master Hand respondió rápidamente sin pensar:

-Nos iremos de vacaciones por una semana aunque no creo que tengan problemas ¿o si?-Pregunto Crazy Hand a la multitud de smashers,pero todos dijeron que no.

-¿Pero quien se va a hacer cargo de todos?-Pregunto Nana y Popo

Master Hand tardo en contestar ya que casi todos hicieron muchos daños ene sta semana menos dos entoces Master Hand contesto:

-Bueno,ya que no tengo opción ...-todos quedaron en suspenso pero contesto Master Hand

-Jigglypuff y Sonic estarán a cargo mientras estamos de vacaciones,buena suerte a todos y adiós- Dijo finalmente Master Hand haciendo que todos quedaran en un estado de shock luego Capitán Falcón fue rápidamente con Master Hand.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Jigglypuff y Sonic?-dijo Falcón algo molesto ya que esperaba ser el encargado.

-Si Falcón,si ahora me tengo que ir-Dijo mientras salia de la Mansió en el pasillo Jigglypuff y Sonic discutian

-Oye ¡no es fabuloso que estemos encargados!-dijo Jigglypuff emocionada

-Si,espera ... ¿acabas de hablar?-Dijo Sonic mirándola con curiosidad.

-¡Yo puedo hablar!-Dijo Jigglypuff

-!Tu puedes hablar¡-Dijo Sonic

-¿Tu puedes volar?-Dijo Jigglypuff

-¿Yo puedo volar?-Dijo Sonic

Luego Sonic se tiro de las escaleras,pero no pudo volar haciendo que termine algo las timado,luego corrió Jigglypuff tras de el.

-No,no puedes volar-dijo desilusionada,luego Sonic la vio con rencor y aun lastimado,pero luego se levanto y dijo:

-¿Pero sabes que si puedo hacer?-Dijo Sonic molesto

-¿Uhhh' ... no ¿que es?-Dijo Jigglypuff confusa

-Lo que voy hacer es ... ¡matarte!-dijo mientras la perseguía pero ya no era tan rápido por lo lastimado que esta y Jigglypuff corriendo y gritando como loca por toda la Mansión Smash.

Luego los dos se detenieron cansados y jadiando.

-ah,ah luego ... yo ...te ...ah, matare-dijo Sonic demasiado cansado.

-si... pues,yo...no ... te,ah ... dejare-dijo Jigglypuff igual de cansada,pero se escucho una explosión en la cocina haciendose preguntar a los dos ¿que fue eso?.

Continuara

* * *

¿Que te pareció?

Comenta y en unos días la actualizare

¡Bye!


	2. Un gran desastre en la cocina

¡Hola otra vez!,ya se que el capitulo 1 no fue tan gracioso,pero espero que este vaya mejor , así que disfrute este capitulo antes del fin del mundo (?),nah la verdad pienso que es mentira,pero sigamos con la historia.

Como saben nada es propiedad mio.

* * *

Cuando Sonic y Jigglypuff siguian cansados,en la cocina se oyó una gran explosión que provoco que toda la Mansión Smash sintiera un terremoto con duración de 2 minutos. Sonic y Jigglypuff se miraron uno al otro y decidieron ir a ver que pasa. Jigglypuff intento abrir la puerta demasiado lento y lo que vieron fue una cocina llena de condimento y carne y un Marth lleno con esa mezcla.

-¡Hey! ¿que paso aquí?-Pregunto Sonic muy molesto frunciendo el ceño levemente,Marth solo se estremeció y empezó a contar lo que paso.

* * *

(Marth narrando)

Yo estaba como siempre muy bien vestido,como el príncipe que soy, elegante,servicial y

* * *

-¡Espera! Todo eso es mentira-dijo Jigglypuff interrumpiendo.

-Claro que no,espera ¿acabas de hablar?-pregunto Marth confuso

-¿Yo puedo -pero en ese momento Sonic la interrumpió

-¡No,no otra vez con eso!-Dijo Sonic Molesto

-¡Sigue con la historia,ya,ya!-Dijo Sonic aun Molesto

* * *

Bueno,como decía estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que...

-¡Ya basta!-decía Peach enojada

-¿Uh? *pensando* ¡Hey! Marth-decía mientras hacia señales para que viniera

-¿Eh?,si Peach-decía algo confuso

-¿Me arrias un favor? *poniendo ojos pispiretos* siiiiiii-dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo

-¿Ehhh? bueno esta bien ¿que es?-

-Bueno veras *cambiando su tono de voz* quiero que te encargues de la cocina y si le pasa algo lamentaras el día que naciste-Decía mientras un aura color negro la rodeaba

-Si,si claro-dijo asustado

-Gracias-dijo mientras le ponía un mantel (o no se como se llama esa cosa) y le daba un cucharon de madera.

Luego yo (recuerden que Marth narraba)me acerque a la cocina,claro,como soy un príncipe y yo no cocino no sabia que hacer,pero de pronto paso Ness huyendo de Yoshi y corrían por toda la cocina de pronto se detuvieron a verme algo confusos.

-¡Hey! mira que tenemos aquí -dijo Ness riéndose al ver que estaba en la cocina

-Yoshi Yoshi,¿Yoshi? (traducción:¡Hey Marth! ¿porque estas vestido así?-dijo Yoshi conteniendo la risa

-¿Porque? porque Peach me obligo-dije molesto

En eso los dos se rieron a carcajadas yo estaba muy molesto y golpe la pared y por lo fuerte que soy se cayo algo en la comida haciendo que la cocina explotara y en eso Yoshi y Ness huyeron y entonces ustedes vinieron.

* * *

-Okey entonces los culpables son Yoshi,Ness y Marth-dijo Jigglypuff mientras veía a Peach venir

-¿Eh? ¿Porque yo?-dijo Marth enojado

-Porque usted provoco que explotara la cocina y Yoshi y Ness por hacer que usted hiciera explotar todo esto-Dijo Sonic tranquilamente para que la situación estuviera estable.

-¡¿Que le paso ami cocina?!-dijo demasiada enojada

-Bu, bueno,veras Peach lastimosamente ... Yoshi y Ness lo hicieron-Dijo Marth mientras se echo a correr

-¿Eh? nosotros también nos vamos-Dijo Sonic mientras tomaba a Jigglypuff y se echaron a correr,pero Peach los pudo atrapar

-No se vayan tan rápido alguien tiene que limpiar esto ¿o no?-dijo Peach aun molesta

-Uhhhh...si claro ya sabemos quien limpiara esto-Dijo Jigglypuff asustada,luego Peach le dio una sonrisa de unas horas se veía Yoshi,Ness y Marth limpiando y Peach golpeando los con un látigo mientras reía

-Rápido,quiero que esta cocina este tan limpia hasta que yo pueda comer en ella-Dijo Peach mientras reia

-Si ama-Dijeron Yoshi,Ness y Marth al unisono

Luego en el pasillo Sonic y Jigglypuff hablaban sobre todo lo que había pasado en esta tarde

-¡Hey! Sonic mira *señalando una carta* parece ser de Master Hand ¿la leemos?-Pregunto Jigglypuff mientras sostenía la carta

-Si,veamos que dice- decía mientras abría la carta y la leía en voz alta

_Queridos smashers_

_Le tenemos que informar que cuando regresemos de vacaciones quiero ver que este todo como antes_

_ya que si vemos algo en desorden los enviaremos a_

en eso Sonic no podía decir lo que estaba escrito por el miedo y Jigglypuff al ver grito tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la Mansión Smash,luego Sonic siguió leyendo

_Así que por favor no se metan en problemas-Master Hand_

_Y al regresar haremos una fiesta fiesta fiesta -Crazy Hand_

_Volveremos en un semana_

__Luego de terminar de leer Sonic oyó un grito y al parecer era de Zelda y fueron a ver que fue. Jigglypuff abrió la puerta rápidamente al ver a Mr. Game and Watch arriba de un jabalí y sosteniendo a Zelda

-Ayúdenme por favor , ayúdenme-gritando Zelda y Mr. Game and Watch emitiendo pitidos.

Mientras que Sonic y Jigglypuff se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que pasaba,luego Mr. Game and Watch se fue con Zelda abriendo un portal.

-Eso ... fue ... extraño-Dijo Sonic todavía boquiabierto y Jigglypuff asistió.

Continuara

* * *

Bueno,eso fue todo por hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutando este fanfic

¡Bye!


	3. El viaje para rescatar a Zelda

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo,lean,comenten y disfruten.

Nada es propiedad mio.

* * *

Sonic y Jigglypuff seguían en la habitación de Zelda hablando sobre el secuestro de ella.

-¿Porque no la rescatamos?-Dijo Sonic hacia Jigglypuff que parecía no poner atención.

-¿Como? si ni siquiera sabemos donde esta-Dijo Jigglypuff.

En eso Jigglypuff se cayo al piso al parecer con un gran dolor de cabeza y rodando por el piso.

-¿Estas bien Jigglypuff?-Pregunto Sonic preocupado por lo que le pasaba.

-Yo... creo ... que ... estoy ... recibiendo...¡Un mensaje del Mango Supremo!-Dijo Jigglypuff deteniéndose un poco.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Un mango? ¿En serio?-Pregunto Sonic incrédulo sobre lo que le decía Jigglypuff.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Jigglypuff con otra voz y de repente se elevo y sus ojos cambiaban a un amarillo y brillaban.

-¿Eh? ¿estas bien?-Pregunto algo asustado por el tono de la voz de Jigglypuff.

-Escucha con atención-Dijo Jigglypuff elevándose aun mas.

-Para rescatar a Zelda tienes que hacer lo siguiente,debes de ir con Samus y ella te ayudara en algo y cuando hayas rescatado a Zelda vuelve conmigo-Dijo mientras dejo de brillar y el cuerpo de Jigglypuff comenzó a la atrapo y ella despertó.

-¿Uh? ¿que paso?-Dijo Jigglypuff aun con el dolor de cabeza

-Bueno, según el "Mango Supremo" tenemos que ir con Samus y ella nos ayudara a rescatar a Zelda-Dijo Sonic aun incrédulo.

-¡Wow! hay que hacerle caso,nunca hay que desobedecer al Mango Supremo-Dijo Jigglypuff que bajaba de los brazos de Sonic.

-Y ¿donde esta Samus?-Pregunto Sonic viendo al rededor.

-No se,vamos a preguntar-Dijo Jigglypuff que salia de la habitación junto con Sonic.

Sonic señalo a R.O.B para preguntarle a el si a visto a Samus.

-No,no,el no habla-Dijo Jigglypuff,que luego ella señalo a Mario y corrio hacia el.

-¡Hey! ¡Mario! ¿has visto a Samus?-Pregunto Jigglypuff

-¿Samus? *pensando* No lo siento-Dijo Mario sacudiendo la cabeza en la forma de no.

-Oh,bueno,¡gracias!-Dijo Sonic hacia Mario.

Luego Jigglypuff fue a preguntar a Kirby con Kirby dijo que no y luego se puso a comer (como siempre).Luego fueron con Lucario a preguntarle.

-¡Lucario!-Grito Jigglypuff al otro pokemon que al parecer estaba meditando.

-¿Que?-Dijo Lucario aun concentrándose.

-¿Has visto a Samus?-Pregunto Jigglypuff esperando la respuesta de Lucario.

-Si,esta en el patio-Dijo señalando al patio una figura que al parecer era Samus.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Jigglypuff abrazándolo haciendo que pierda la concentración y casi ahogándolo.

Luego Sonic y Jigglypuff fueron al patio para ir con notaron que Samus estaba entrenando y fueron hacia ella.

-¡Samus!-Grito Sonic haciendo que Samus se diera la vuelta para verlos.

-¿Uh? ¿que pasa?-Dijo Samus hacercandose a ellos.

-Bueno va ser difícil de-En eso Jigglypuff lo interrumpió.

-Bueno Samus,veras,El Mango Supremo nos mando contigo,ya que usted nos ayudaría a rescatar a Zelda-Dijo Jigglypuff y Samus no tardo en contestar.

-¡Wow! ¿ustedes también tuvieron un mensaje del Mango Supremo?,bueno el me dijo que los ayude,pero,deben traerme esto,el anillo de el elefante azul-Dijo Samus mostrando les una foto del anillo.

-Y ¿donde lo conseguimos?-Pregunto Sonic mientras veía la eso Samus se puso nerviosa.

-¿Eh? esta en el Museo InterGalatico-Dijo mientras le daba un mapa.

-¿Eso no seria un robo?-Pregunto Sonic haciendo que Samus se ponga mas nerviosa.

-Bueno,si,pero... ¿no quieren salvar a Zelda?-Pregunto Samus

-Oh,claro que si-Dijo Jigglypuff sintiendo algo de lastima por Zelda.

-Muy bien,cuando lo tengan vengan a este patio ¿okey?-Dijo Samus hacia ellos.

Sonic y Jigglypuff se miraron unos a los otros y dijeron:

-¡Si!-Dijeron los dos

-Okey-Dijo Samus que se ponía otra vez a se metieron en la Mansión a hablar.

Continuara

* * *

Ahi esta el tercer capitulo comenten que les pareció o si hay un error ortográfico.

Nos veremos ¡Bye!


	4. ¡A buscar un arwing!

¡Hola!

Aquí el capitulo cuatro,como siempre rápido y intento de no equivocarme,ahora lea y bla bla xD.

Nuevamente no es propiedad mio.

* * *

Sonic y Jigglypuff discutían de como iban a robar el anillo que quería Samus.

-Hay que tener un buen plan,no queremos estar en la cárcel ¿verdad?-Pregunto a Jigglypuff que tenia muchos artículos en una caja.

-¿Eh? si,si lo que digas-Dijo no poniendo atención y sacando y metiendo cosas en la caja.

-¿Que tienes ahí Jigglypuff?-Pregunto Sonic.

-Son algunas cosas que utilizare en el robo del museo-Dijo Jigglypuff que sacaba un rayo láser.

-Bueno,date prisa que quiero que acabe esto ya-Dijo Sonic

-Okey,todo listo-Dijo Jigglypuff con un cinto lleno de herramientas.

Sonic llevo a Jigglypuff a la sala de la Mansión Smash y Jigglypuff confundido de estar ahí.

-Que hacemos aquí-susurro Jigglypuff a Sonic.

-Ya lo veras-susurro también a Jigglypuff.

Sonic volteo a todas partes,luego frunció el ceño levemente y se acerco a Marth.

-¡Oye Marth! ¿has visto a Fox o Falco por aquí?-Pregunto Sonic aun viendo un torneo del videojuego Super Smash Bros Brawl que era Pit (siendo Luigi) vs Ike (siendo meta knight).

-*pensando*¡Ah!si Fox esta en el tercer piso y Falco en una especie de taller en el sótano-Dijo Marth mostrando le donde estaba el cuarto de Fox.

-Una pregunta-Dijo Sonic,Marth pregunto cual era (no puse su dialogo porque... no tenia ganas xD)

-¿Tu como sabes todo eso?-Pregunto confuso por toda la información.

-¿Ehh?... ¿no tienes cosas mejor que hacer que interrogarme? -Dijo nervioso

-Bueno ya me voy-Dijo que corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Fox y Jigglypuff fue con Falco.

Marth suspiro del alivio y sacando un aparato parecido a un celular pero tenia mas botones,luces y tenia en la pantalla que se observaba toda la Mansión Smash, de repente río macabramente y dijo para si mismo-Que bueno que no se dio cuenta- y volvió a reír.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sonic llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la habitación de Fox y el que salio fue su compañero de cuarto Ness

-Si,Sonic-Dijo Ness que parecía aun cansado.

-¿Esta Fox?-Pregunto Sonic,Ness le llamo y salio Fox.

-Si,Sonic ¿que pasa?-Pregunto Fox que también estaba cansado.

-Bueno,no quería molestar,pero,¿ podrías prestarme alguna de... tus naves? la necesito para ira un lugar muy lejano y...-En eso Fox estaba dormido porque Sonic empezó hablando muy rápido.

-¿Fox? ¡Fox!-Grito Sonic en el oído del zorro profundamente dormido

-¿Eh? si,si los arwings los tiene Falco -Dijo Fox que luego cayo profundamente dormido.

-Supongo que gracias- dijo mientras se iba.

* * *

Jigglypuff se acercaba al taller muy alegre y vio a Falco que hacia ajustes a su arwing

¡Hola Falco!-dijo Jigglypuff que veía a todos los arwings (que eran como cien)con asombro.

-¡Wow! tienes muchos arwings,bueno,Falco necesito que me prestes uno-dijo Jigglypuff y en eso venia Sonic

-Esta bien ¿cual quieres?-Pregunto Falco.

Sonic la acompaño a ver las naves y Jigglypuff vio un arwing de su color rosa en las alas y blanco lo demás y tenia flores amarillas de decoración,sin duda alguna Jigglypuff grito al ver la y dijo:

-¡Esa,esa,esa!-Dijo Jigglypuff a puntando el arwing.

-¡Esta bien! toma las llaves-Dijo Falco que le aventó las llaves.

-¿Que? no esa es demasiado afeminada-Dijo molesto al ver la nave que escogió Jigglypuff.

-Ya tengo las llaves,¡ así que en unos minutos iremos al museo!-Dijo Jigglypuff emocionada

* * *

Ahí el cuarto capitulo,solo esperen al quinto y verán como roban el anillo.

Ahora me iré a dormir ya que son como la 3:00 de la mañana¡wow! que rápido se fue la noche.

¡Bye! y no olviden comentar si hay un error de ortografía o que les pareció y ya se que es corto el capitulo,pero prometo que el que sigue sera mas largo.


	5. ¡Llegamos al museo!

¡Hola!

Solo diré que no pongo este capitulo por muchas ocupaciones,pero al fin tengo tiempo de actualizar lea y disfrute

* * *

Rápidamente Jigglypuff subió al arwing junto con Sonic que seguía molesto de como estaba decorada.

-Bueno... ¡Yo conduzco!-Grito Jigglypuff poniéndose con el asiento que tenia el volante.

-¿Que? ni siquiera tienes dedos para conducir-Dijo molesto apuntando sus manos sin dedos.

-¿Quien dice que necesito dedos?-Dijo encendiendo el motor y se disparo la nave tan rápido que Jigglypuff no podía se escuchaba gritos de ellos mientras chocaban con todo lo que se le cruzaba en su camino.

-¡Detente!-Grito Sonic al ver que chocarían contra un edificio.

-¡No puedo!-Grito mientras chocaban contra el la nave y ellos sobrevivieron al choque .

-¡Ah! Estoy viva ¡Yupiii!-Dijo Jigglypuff saltando de la alegría.

-Si fuera tu no estaría tan alegre-

-¿Eh? y eso ¿porque?-Pregunto confundida.

-¿Porque?...porque nos están persiguiendo ¡Policías!-Dijo apuntando a unas naves que parecían ser de los policías

-¡Ja! policías... mis viejos enemigos-Dijo Jigglypuff riéndose entre dientes.

-Deberías detenerte-

-¿Porque? No le temo a los policías ¡Intenten atraparme no podrán! ¡Nada me detendrá, ni siquiera ese puesto de sandias!-Dijo mientras apuntaba el puesto y aceleraba.

-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Dame ese volante!-Dijo Sonic mientras se aventaba contra Jigglypuff dándose golpes y moviendo el volante sin control pero de repente ¡**Crack! **El volante se había roto haciendo que el arwing perdiera el control y se estallara contra el piso.

-¡Genial! Gracias a usted tenemos ahora caminar ¡Que bien!-Dijo Jigglypuff sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba del piso.

-¡Oye! Esto no es mi culpa,es culpa tuya-

Mientras Jigglypuff y Sonic seguían discutiendo de quien fue culpa las naves de los policías aterrizo. Dándose cuenta de ello,Jigglypuff corrió mientras gritaba "Policías" mientras Sonic también corría con Jigglypuff por unos minutos hasta perderlos de vista y se detuvieron a descansar.

-Bueno,creo que los perdimos de vista-Dijo Jigglypuff que se limito a observar no sabia donde estaba y de repente se acordó que el mapa lo dejaron en el arwing.

-¡No puede ser! ¡El mapa! ¡Ahhhhhhh!-Gritando desesperada mente.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Ahora estamos perdidos!-Dijo Sonic que buscaba ayuda o salir de ahí.

-Creo que no,¡Mira!-Dijo apuntando un edificio que decía "Museo".

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Sonic,pero Jigglypuff desapareció.

-Bueno,creo que lo haré yo mismo-Dijo entrando por la puerta.

Sonic ya adentro se dio cuenta que no había nadie y pensó que seria fácil,corrió hacia un cuarto donde el anillo estaba guardado,pero antes de ir saco (de sabe donde) una botella que la roció por todo el cuarto descubriendo los dispositivos de seguridad.

-¡Hmph! Que fácil-Dijo Mientras pasaba (al estilo matrix),pasando todos los dispositivos hasta llegar con el anillo lentamente paso la mano cerca del vidrio que cubría el anillo,pero de re-pronto se escucho un fuerte **¡Crack!** y cayo un pedazo de la pared rebelando a Jigglypuff con un arnés ,las alarmas sonaron del museo y luces parpadeantes de color rojo.

-¡Vistes! ¡ Encendiste las alarmas!-Dijo molesto

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡ Fuiste tu! ¡Mira!-Dijo apuntando su mano que toco el dispositivo-¡Vamos!-Dijo agarrando a Sonic y el anillo y subiendo por el arnés.

-¡Un momento! ¿Quien te subió por el arnés?-Dijo confundido.

-Sonic,hay cosas que no debes saber sobre mi-Dijo Jigglypuff,pero Sonic estaba mas confundido.

-Ahora el problema es que solo podes regresar con una nave-

Jigglypuff se quedo pensando sobre eso y vio un nave (tipo taxi) que casi llegaba por donde estaban ellos.

-Yo ya vi mi nave-Dijo saltando del edificio y aterrizando en el la siguió.

-Muy bien, llévame a la Mansión Smash-Dijo al taxista que los dejo rápidamente a la Mansión Smash.

-¿Eh? Sonic paga-Dijo mientras corría rápidamente adentro de la mansión.

-Algún día ya no tendré dinero en mi billetera por su culpa-Dijo mientras le pagaba.

Ya adentro Jigglypuff vio que Pit veía la televisión,pero interrumpieron con un comercial que decía:

_Queridos tele-videntes,lamentamos la interrupción de su programa,pero tenemos un mensaje muy unos momentos unos ladrones han ello daños a la ciudad y ademas me informan que también asaltaron el favor si los ven no duden en marcar el numero 0000000000000000004000001 manténgase en_ alerta._Estas son imágenes de ellos._En ese Momento pusieron las caras de Jigglypuff y Sonic.

Después del comercial Pit se quedo pensando que los conocí por nervios golpeo un jarrón que casi se cae haciendo que Pit voltee.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Jigglypuff! ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Ya vistes ese comercial?.No se,pero creo que uno se parece mucho a usted-Dijo señalando la fotografí aprovecho eso y se puso un bigote falso.

-¡En serio! Yo no creo que tenga un bigote tan sexy como yo-Dijo acariciando su bigote.

-¿Eh? supongo que es cierta ja,ja,ja, haber dicho que te pareces al ladrón-Dijo al ver su eso apareció Sonic y Jigglypuff le puso rápidamente otro bigote falso.

-Solo quería preguntarte algo Jigglypuff.¿Que pasara con Zelda?.Falta poco para que venga Master Hand y Crazy Hand-Pregunto Pit.

Jigglypuff se quedo pensando y tuvo una idea y corrió a un cuarto y regreso inmediatamente.

-¡Aquí!-Dijo Jigglypuff con un mapache con la misma ropa que Zelda.

-Ella sera la suplente de Zelda-Dijo Jigglypuff con y Sonic se le quedaron viendo al mapache y Pit intento acercarse,pero el mapache (digo Zelda) lo ataco.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡ Quiten la de encima! ¡Ahhhh! Mi cara...duele...ahg...-Pit cayo al suelo y la nueva Zelda siguió golpeándolo.

-¡¿De donde sacaste a ese mapache?! Creo que mato a Pit-Dijo desesperado.

-Para que sepas,ese mapache era mascota de un tío y no se como llego aquí,pero no creo que mate a Pit.¡Los ángeles no mueren! ...creo-Dijo pensando si realmente los ángeles mueren.

-Bueno, y ¿la han vacunado?-

-Por supuesto que... no-

-¡Oh,bueno!,como sea solo entregare el anillo a Samus-Dijo dejando a Pit en el suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Espera! y Pit...yo también me voy-Dijo dejando a Pit solo.

Después de revisar toda la Mansión Smash encontraron a Samus sentada.

-¡Samus!-Grito Jigglypuff desde lejos hasta llegar con ella,

-Con que...trajeron el anillo,¿verdad?-

-¿Como sabes? ¿Puedes leer la mente?-Dijo Jigglypuff con sus ojos brillando de la emoción,

-No,solamente vi las noticias que el anillo fue robado-Cuando dijo eso Jigglypuff se decepciono que no pudiera leer las mentes.

-Bueno, aquí esta el anillo-Sonic le entrego el anillo-Ahora dinos que te dijo ese mango o lo que sea-

Los ojos de Samus brillaban al ver el anillo y cambio otra vez a su forma seria-¡Ah!,ese mango me dijo que los llevara con "el héroe que siempre la rescata" ese es Link ¿no?-

-Mmmm...creo que si ¿quien mas rescata a Zelda?-

-¡ Nadie!,solo Link ¡Hay que buscarlo!-Dijo Jigglypuff emocionada

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno ya publique el capitulo 5 ¡Yaya! (al fin).Ahora esperen el capitulo 6 habrá mas...no se haber que se me ocurre

¡Bye!


End file.
